


Abandon All Hope

by alexfckingnovak



Category: BBC’s Merlin, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin AU, Merlin/Harry Potter Crossover, Merthur - Freeform, Patronus, bbcs merlin, merlin at hogwarts, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfckingnovak/pseuds/alexfckingnovak
Summary: These two boys lived together, laughed together, loved together, and now, these two boys died together.





	Abandon All Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot I wrote inspired by a tweet I saw, I hope you enjoy! (Also this is my first time using ao3 so I have no idea what I’m doing) - Al
> 
> words: 1660

Merlin flung his hands above his head, desperately trying to stop the rubble from falling on him. The castle had been under attack for days, and the constant assault on the walls made it almost impossible to walk through the halls without being covered in debris. Most of the students had gone home when the news of the impending war came about, only the kids who had nowhere to go stayed. Well, them and most of the 6th and 7th years. Merlin brushed dust off his shoulders and started his ascent to the Gryffindor common room. Why would anyone willingly risk their life to fight in a war they aren't equipped to be in?

He quickly approached the fat lady in the painting and ignored her look of distrust as he muttered the password. He hated coming up here, but he needed to warn the others, more specifically, his boyfriend. 

Arthur Pendragon is possibly the most idiotic gryffindor anyone has and will ever meet. He'd jump off a cliff to his death without hesitation if there was even the smallest chance it could help save someone he cared about. Arthur stayed to fight the war because he felt honor bound to protect his home for the past seven years, and while Merlin admired his bravery he could never understand it. Merlin didn't have a home to go back to, or a family that would worry for his health. He was trapped forevermore in this crumbling castle, with no hope of ever escaping it. 

The castle walls rumbled once more as he walked through the door into the common room. Immediately everyone's conversations ceased and he had several pairs of eyes warily trained on his every move. Shaking his head he rushed past them and into Arthur's chambers. Even in such dire circumstances they couldn't let go of the pointless feud between their two houses.

Arthur was lying on his bed reading a book about dragon magic when Merlin walked in. His eyes snapped up and his hand grabbed his wand on reflex, but he soon relaxed when he saw the familiar green and black robes.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur placed his wand back next to him on the bed and rested his book on his stomach.

"They're coming." 

The blood drained from Arthur's face, making him almost as pale as Merlin. He gently placed his book on the table next to him and stood up, grabbing his wand and putting on his robe. 

"If what you say is true, we need to gather everyone we can to even stand a chance." Merlin sighed and the pair locked eyes. God, how did things get so bad? It seemed like just yesterday they were laughing as failed potions blew up in their faces. Shoving his thoughts away he followed after Arthur, entering the common room.

Merlin puffed out his chest and tried to gather everyone's attention. "The professors and what's left of the other houses are down there waiting for us." The boys continued their chatter, completely ignoring everything the black haired boy had to say. Arthur looked Merlin sympathetically in the eyes and nodded, taking the lead.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" He boomed. The gryffindors present turned to face Arthur as if he was their ruler. Perhaps they thought he was, seeing as they were all fifth and sixth years. "He Who Shall Not Be Named and his army of death eaters are on their way," fear slithered into everyone's eyes as Arthur continued, "and we need to stop them. We can not let them get to the castle," he looked around into everyone's empty eyes before sighing and shouting, "Do you understand!" 

"Yes sir!" Was shouted back. 

They all swiftly exited, Arthur and Merlin leading the pack as the only seventh years there. Most of the kids in their year were currently either in recovery or in the makeshift morgue. Merlin hesitantly reached out his hand and grabbed Arthur's. The gryffindor looked worriedly at his boyfriend and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

No one was ready for the first attack, it nearly wiped out a quarter of the students, and since then the remaining few have been dropping like flies. The older kids did as much as they could to protect the younger students, but even then nearly half the first years were lost. Since the first battle their enemies have been launching ranged attacks on the castle, destroying it brick by brick.

The group burst through the doors just as the first spell was being cast. Immediately things set in motion, Merlin and Arthur cast one final glance at each other and unclasped their hands, walking their separate ways. Arthur lead the gryffindors to the front lines, and Merlin ran over to stand with his fellow slytherins. He watched in horror as dozens of death eaters started to break through the front lines, heading straight for them. He flung his wand maniacally, screaming as many battle spells as he could. The death eaters easily deflected his attempts and surrounded them. There was no escape, he and his friends were trapped.

Arthur was overwhelmed by all the action going on. Pillars were crashing to the ground left and right, everyone was screaming spells, and the screeching of dementors was nearly deafening. While looking for an escape from the chaos he saw Merlin and a few other boys being trapped by death eaters. Ignoring his friends worried screams he ran towards Merlin, blindly attacking anyone who got in his way.

It all happened so fast. Too fast. Merlin saw Arthur's blonde mop of hair rushing towards him, plowing down anyone in his way. The death eater in front of him turned towards the commotion for a moment, and Merlin took his opportunity. He desperately shouted a deadly spell, pointing his wand right at her.

She turned back, eyes alight with a kind of crazed delight, and stepped to the side. The spell slid right past her and came crashing down onto Arthur. He had hit Arthur. The gryffindor looked to Merlin, fear contorting his face as he fell to his knees, blood blooming on the front of his shirt. A guttural scream erupted from the slytherin, he and the other kids took down all of the remaining death eaters as quickly as possible. Once the last one fell Merlin ran to his boyfriends side, plopping onto the ground next to him and taking his face in his hands.

"Arthur, oh god Arthur look at me, look at me!" Merlin lightly slapped his face, in a desperate attempt to wake his partner up.

"Arthur please no, don't leave me- you can't leave me. You promised!" his screams cut through the air as he slapped him harder, "you bastard you promised!" Tears spilled from his eyes and his words were slurred with sadness, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." His voice trailed off, being overpowered by the dementors screams for attention. He looked up at them, wiping his snot on the sleeve of his robe. Gathering up his strength he gave his boyfriend one last look and stood up, clutching his wand to his chest. The black bodies were circling them, hungry for any string of happiness he had left. 

With a scream of agony he flung his wand at them and tried to cast his Patronus. After a few seconds of nothingness Merlin started at the end of his wand, fear spreading through his veins, why wasn't it working? He tried once, twice, three more times before tearfully accepting defeat. He cast a glance to his boyfriend's body, blood soaking his front, his dull blue eyes staring up to the clouds. There was nothing left for him, nothing more for him to fight for. With resignation he laid down next to Arthur and grabbed his hand. 

Tears leaked from Merlin's eyes as he choked back sobs, he watched as the dementors flew towards him. He listened to his housemates screams, warning him, yelling at him, trying to get him to get up. He even heard some teachers cast their patronuses, but nothing could save him. Arthur was gone, and that meant so was he. He looked at the faceless creature before him with waiting eyes. He didn't flinch when he felt his soul draining from him. The voices slowly faded and all that was left was a cold, dark, emptiness that he welcomed with open arms. 

A life without Arthur is not a life worth living. The stupidly brave gryffindor was the only one that cared about him, the only one that truly and deeply loved him. And yet, Merlin was the one that killed him. He killed Arthur, and that was something he couldn't bear to live with. 

His eyes felt like lead and his tongue felt like cotton in his mouth. The only thing he was aware of was Arthur, the feeling of his limp hand being held tightly by his own. How desperately he wanted Arthur to squeeze his hand back, to look at him and smile his beautiful smile and say 'It's going to be okay. I love you.' To laugh with him and dance with him and stare at him. To look into his blue eyes and know that he was safe. But Merlin couldn't, he would never feel safe again.

So Merlin laid back, resting uncomfortably across the cobblestone, greeting his fate like an old friend. Just as he took a final breath Professor McGonagall banished the dementor, rushing over to their sides. However, when she got there she knew that she was too late. 

Two pairs of clouded blue eyes stared endlessly at the gloomy skies above them. Two boys from completely different walks of life came together, got past their differences, and fell in love. These two boys lived together, laughed together, loved together, and now, these two boys died together.


End file.
